


To Love with Hesitation [fanmix]

by suchselfishprayers



Series: heathens kiss softly [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanfic Soundtrack, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchselfishprayers/pseuds/suchselfishprayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for my fic To Love with Hesitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love with Hesitation [fanmix]

****

**To Love with Hesitation** || fanmix soundtrack [[LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/suchselfishprayers/to-love-with-hesitation) | [DOWNLOAD](https://app.box.com/s/b8m13y4r7on9bbm7qgwl1mwqwjj3nmq9)]  


A collection of songs that helped inspired [my fic of the same title](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3490025/) which is now complete. 

Note: This mix follows the events as season five of TWD.

> **God’s Gonna Cut You Down (cover)** _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_  
>  Go tell that long tongue liar // Go and tell that midnight rider // Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter // Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
> 
> 
> **Too Old to Die Young** _Brother Dege_  
>  You got your reason // And I got my wants // Still got that feeling // But I’m too old to die young now /// Too old to die young now // Above or below the ground // Yes, too old to die young now // Still the good lord might lay me down
> 
> **Funeral March** _Strawfoot_  
>  My praying hands, they’ve been stained with blood // A broken man, baptized in the mud // My former self has all but dead and gone // I’m marching on
> 
> **Consecration** _Wovenhand_  
>  Here then to thee thy own I leave // Mold as though wilt thy passive clay // But let me all thy stamp receive // But let me all thy words obey // Serve with a single heart and eye // And to thy glory live and die
> 
> **Back to You** _Mighty Oaks_  
>  What will I find, who will I meet? // When those that I hate get their hands on me // Is there a line that I have crossed? // All that I've gained and all that I've lost. // And all the wrongs I've done // they got me on the run // and it's what you do // that comes back to you.  
> 
> 
> **Bloodline** _James & The Wild Spirit_  
>  Stepping out, for the first time // The ground beneath, comes to life, at your feet // Reaching out for the first time // In your arms I see my bloodline // Your heart's on fire, this heart's on fire // Oh oh oh you're the rising sun // Oh oh oh you're my setting sun // Oh oh oh may the love come down // Let me hear you say // That you've found your way // Waking up for the first time // In your eyes I see my bloodline, your heart's on fire // This heart's on fire.  
> 
> 
> **Fallen so Young** _Declan Donovan_  
>  And only a team // When I thought that we could be // It's the same for you and me // And your eyes are bright // Like the bluest sea // And I feel about you // You can't leave me // And now I understand // And now I understand // This is a start of something new // That it pull away with me and you // And now I understand // That I will always love you  
> 
> 
> **Blood to Spill** _Blues Saraceno_  
>  Behold these brave and weary souls // That pass before your gate // Release them to the ones they love // Forego these shallow graves // There's blood to spill// There's blood to spill // Death keeps calling at will // There's blood to spill // There's blood to spill // The good lord keeps calling at will  
> 
> 
> **Gun in My Hand** _Dorothy_  
>  Why did love put a knife in my heart? // Why did love open up my scars? // Why did love put a knife in my heart? // In my bed, in my head, in my heart // Was it for redemption? // Was it for revenge? // Was it for the bottle? // Was it for the ledge? // Was it for the thrill of pushing my hope to the edge? // Why did love, why did love put a gun in my hand? // Why did love, why did love,why did love // Put a gun in my hand (why did love, why did love, why did love) // Put a gun in my hand (why did love, why did love) // Why did love put a gun in my hand?
> 
> **O Blessed Child** _The Brothers Bright_  
>  O blessed child // be not afraid // The lord will keep you still // And shall pluck you from the cursed dark // By love, your heart will heal //  O Blessed Child // With the Sun Eclipsed // Does Not The Darkness Reign? // But Vengeance Falls On Blackened Souls // The Light Will Shine Again // In A Breath Of Innocence // We Shall Walks The Seas // Rest Your Heart On Providence And Know  
>  That Captor's Kingdom // Shall Be Burned For All To See // And That Flesh Shall Not Be Our Home
> 
> **I Will Come** _Alpha Rev_  
>  Ever since we walked the face of earth // There've been watching for the time // No one needs to be mistaken // There's a place for you tonight. // I will give you what you wishing // I will give you everything // And you will be so numb // I will be tying you up // You will never feel a thing. // And I will come // And I will come // And I will come // And I will come // For you  
> 
> 
> **Sugar Baby** _Emerald Rae_  
>  Got no use for the red rockin’ chair // Oh I got no sugar baby now //  I got no honey baby // Who’ll rock that cradle, who’ll sing that song? // I’ll rock that cradle when you’re gone // I’ll rock that cradle when you’re gone // When you’re gone // When you’re gone // When you’re gone // Cause I got no sugar honey baby now
> 
> **Rocks and Water** _Deb Talan_  
>  I have seen such things child // on this, and the other side. // Words cannot show you // the midnight owl it does not know you. // You will see for your sweet self // by and by. // And I will be rocks, I will be water // I will leave this to my daughter.  
> 
> 
> **This Old Death** _Ben Nichols_  
>  What's left but ash and burn? // No last pale light to follow // Along here, to find my way I'll catch up with you one day // And this old death is crooked in the truth // I played your game but now I think I'm through // I know what you look like // And I'll see you before long  
> 
> 
> **Storm Comin’** _The Wailin’ Jennys_  
>  When that rain falls // Let it wash away // When that rain falls // Let it wash away // When that rain falls // Let it wash away // Let it wash away, that falling rain, the tears and the trouble // When those lights flash // Then you’ll hear that thunder roar // When those lights flash // You’ll hear that thunder roar // When those lights flash // You’ll hear that thunder roar // Will you listen to that thunder roar and let your spirit soar  
> 
> 
> **Why We Build the Wall** _Anais Mitchell feat. Greg Brown_  
>  How does the wall keep us free? // My children, my children // How does the wall keep us free? // How does the wall keep us free? // The wall keeps out the enemy // And we build the wall to keep us free // That’s why we build the wall // We build the wall to keep us free
> 
> **Ne’er Do Wells** _Audra Mae and the Almighty Sound_   
>  Do you ever stop to think who built those walls around you // Do you ever wonder who those people were at all // Because the hands that give you shelter // Are the very ones that you refused // And the proof of what they're worth will live long after you and I are gone // Ne'er do wells and woe be gones // Show your face for we were wrong // Ne'er do wells and woe be gones // Feel no shame it won't be long  
> 
> 
> **We Will Have Our Day** _Joy Kills Sorrow_  
>  Now I walk the last walk // Now I see my mother’s tears, my father’s pride gone // Will my leaving this world bring you some peace // Sorrow may cease // But will it pay for everything that I’ve done // We will have our day // We will have our day in the sun // There will be forgiveness // Not just for some for everyone // But what we've done can never be undone
> 
> **Don’t Let Me Go** _Bandit Heart_    
>   There is a devil in the dark // One hand on my throat, and one on your heart // Love is the mercy covering me // Once was blinded, now I believe // So don’t let me go // Don’t, don’t let me go // Face to face, time stands still // Who you want is who you need, // Just give in // The taste is on the tip of your tongue // Feel this fire burnin’ me up // Don’t, don’t let me go
> 
> **Beautiful Crime** _Grayson Sanders_     
>   We fight every night for something // When the sun sets, we're all but safe // Half in the shadows... // I've burned in flames // We can't go back for nothing // Take what you need // Say your goodbyes // I gave you everything // And it's a beautiful crime
> 
> **I Want Some More** _Dan Auerbach_  
>  You've got the tenderness that I've been searchin' for // Oh, I want some more, yeah // You got sweet lips like I did never taste before // Oh, I want some more // Everything you've got // It's just what I always wanted // Right down to a T // Nothin' about you that don't please me // I'm just a kid and you're a walkin' candy store // Oh, I want some more, yeah // Yeah  
> 
> 
> **For the Windows in Paradise, For the Fatherless in Ypsilanti** _Sufjan Stevens_  
>  I have called you children, I have called you son // What is there to answer if I'm the only one? // Morning comes in Paradise, morning comes in light // Still I must obey, still I must invite // If there's anything to say, if there's anything to do // If there's any other way, I'll do anything for you  
> 
> 
> **Hymn #76** _Joe Pug_   
>  To ask me is to love with hesitation // My answer is the same that it has been // Here is my affection // No condition and no questions // Open up the door and let me in // Oh, open up the door and let me in  
> 
> 
> **Lord, Help the Poor & Needy** _Cat Power_  
>  Oh lord help my lord // lord help the human race // lord help the human race // cuz we all die together // and we face the morning sun // oh lord help // go help the motherless children in this life // ooh lord help the motherless children in this life // because we all die together // and we face the rising sun


End file.
